Max the Slut
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Max got hit by puberty hard. Almost everything is getting him sexually aroused to the point he just has to take care of it that leads him wanting more whatever way he can get it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, worked for or know anyone who owns, worked for Disney and Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place in anyway.**

* * *

Author note: Max Russo is 13 years old. (he will get older later on in the story) He is a Bi slut. He is gonna have some fun with ppl around his age (or younger) all the way up to justin's age (16-17) he is going to play with a lot of different Boys and Girls. (10-17) he is going have some fun with the Girls first then the Boys. **Warning: NO Adults!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Max was finally out of school and he was on edge after having a sex dream about a girl in his class. It did not help that sex ed was his last class. Max might only be 13 but his hormones where really getting to him. Mostly because he is a wizard after all and it affects them more. Once he was home he was glad no one else was there.

He quickly went into his room and waist no time pulling down his pants and boxers reveling his twelve inch dick. For most having a dick that size for his age is unreal but again he is a wizard and that big dicks normally run in the family. Max wasted no time jack and mining the girls name. He was too lost in his thoughts to hear someone came home. That person happen to be Alex. Alex hearing the strange sounds knew it was Max's voice. After hearing the noise little bit longer knew what it was and was ready to barge in and make fun of Max's little dick. Boy was she surprised when she saw the size of Max's dick. Instead of Barging in her hand quickly went into her pants and into her pussy. Alex begin to moan as she rub her pussy. She accidentally barge in and Max quickly covered up.

"ALEX!"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. You saw my dick didn't you?"

Alex nodded.

"Do you want to suck it?"

Alex went on her knees and grabbed Max's dick and start to suck on it she can only take 6 inches of his twelve inch dick. Max begin to moan as Alex sucked his dick and soon start to face fuck her. Alex just sucked faster until Max was on edge. He shot his load into Alex's mouth and Alex swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. the two start to make out with Max tasting some of his cum. The kiss broke and Alex took off her cloths and they went on Max's bed. They start to make out again when the kiss broke Max started to suck on her boobs with one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Max soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts. He start to kiss her belly and lick her pussy then he to eat her out Alex moan as her brother eat her out he pushed Max's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Max's mouth Instead of stopping Max kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted seven more times. After that Max grabbed his dick and slid every inch into Alex's pussy and begin to fuck her. He started to go slow at first then he went faster and faster Alex started to moan as her brother fucked her Max was on edge he pull his dick out and put it on Alex's ass he start to fuck her hard and fast after a few more thrusts Max came into Alex's ass He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Fuck Max, that was amazing."

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Do you mind if i join you?"

"Sure."

They took their cloths and to went the washroom Max turn on the shower then they went in Max grabbed some shampoo and wash her hair then he grabbed some soap and wash her body Alex moan as Max washed her body and touched her boobs. After max was done it was Alex turn she grabbed some soap and wash Max's body and touched his dick moaned as Alex washed his body. Both of them was done taking a shower and they grabbed some towels to dry off.

"That was nice. Thanks for the shower Max."

"You're welcome."

"Oh here some advice if you start dating: don't kiss the girl on the first date and don't bring her home."

"Ok. thanks for the advice."

They make one last time then they got their cloths and left the washroom.

 **The end of Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the first chapter please let me know. Also who should Max have sex with next? make -up characters and gave me a idea i can use for the story in the Reviews and PM me. my PM box is always open. Ok bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day max was back in school. All he could do is think about was Sarah every time he sees her his heart races. When she sees her he wants to say something but chickens out and walks away. As the day goes on the more He sees her in the halls talking with her friends. The only class he has with Sarah was Sex ED and it happens to be next. This time when he sees Sarah she smiles.

"Hi." she said.

"Um um huhu"

Max wanted to fuck her so badly. max saw the teacher came in the room he smiled and took out his wand. He put on a spell on the teacher. Max put away his wand before anyone notice. he felt bad by doing the spell. But it was the only way to have sex with Sarah.

"Okay class instead of showing you a video on today's lesson I have a better idea. But i need two volunteers to make it work."

Everyone was confused as they don't know what's going on. But max puts his hand up and hoping Sarah will volunteer too. He saw her put her hand up. Then they got out of their seats and stood in front of the class.

"What I'm about to say next may shock you all but it's the only way for all my students to get A's. so Max and Sarah please take off all your clothes but your underwear and bra."

Everyone was shocked and surprised to hear this. But max quickly got undressed and everybody was shocked to see Max's big bulge in his underwear most of the students and Sarah was turn on when they saw Max's big bulge in his underwear. Sarah start to take off his clothes but her bra and panties.

"That looks great. Now Max please take off your underwear and Sarah take your bra and panties."

Max took off his underwear and his twelve inch dick pop out. Everybody was shocked to his big dick after that Sarah took off her bar and pantins. Everybody was surprised to see two naked students in the class. Most of them were turn on and wanted some of the action.

"Now you guys can make out and have sex."

Max and Sarah look at each other then they start to make out. They made out for a few minutes then the kiss broke and max start to suck on Sarah's boobs she start to moan everybody was turn on and the boys in the class were jacking off watching them have sex. After Max sucked on Sarah's boobs he kissed her neck and her belly. After that they when to the teacher's desk and Max lick her pussy then he start to eat her out Sarah moan as Max eat her out Instead of stopping Max kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirt into Max's mouth a few times. After that they started to make out again. Once the kiss broke after that Max grabbed his dick and slid it into her pussy he started to fuck her hard and fuck both of them start to moaned the room was filling up with the smells and sounds of teenager sex. Max kept fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then he slid his dick in her ass. Sarah liked having a dick up her ass. Max started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then put his dick in her pussy once again. After a few more trusts Ethan shot his load deep inside Sarah's pussy. He took his out then they start to make out. The students and the teacher was amazed by the action. It took a while for the teacher to gather herself. Then the spell max put on her wornd off. Then Max and Sarah put there clothes back on.

The sex ed class was over then Max saw Sarah in the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"That was a wired lesson today in sex ed class."

Yeah it was. I loved it."

"Me too."

Do you want to go out sometime?"

Sure. if you babysit my little brother this friday."

Ok. sure why not.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2? please let me know. Also who should Max have sex with next? make -up characters and gave me a idea i can use for the story in the Reviews and PM me. my PM box is always open. Ok bye** **.**


End file.
